User talk:Duskullbone
Images If you want to see the image mania, check out my talk page and my userpage. Reply: Hi! Hi! Yup, I'm the admin. If you have any questions then feel free to ask them. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! We need plenty of Pokemon articles to get ready for HeartGold and SoulSilver. We've hardly even scratched the surface of the series. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 04:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) External links On your user page the favorite pages should likely be linked like pokemon.wikia.com as most of ours are. Good additions on what you've been doing, was just looking at some, so thanks for the help. --Bcw142 13:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pokémon Wiki Yes, yes you do.Pizzahut101 02:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Sorry, forgot to reply. Right now we just don't need any new admins, and besides, while you're a trusted member you've only made 350 edits. Give it time and ask again later. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 05:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we still don't need a new admin, which would be the only reason why we would promote somebody. Honest to God there really isn't that much to do as an admin: deleting pages, blocking users and reverting bad edits is about all you can do. But I'll tell you this: when we do need a new admin, which believe me we eventually will, you'll be at the top since I can tell you want it so badly. :Also note that it's not that I don't trust you... it's just that over the past couple of years I've had several people ask to be admins. I always say to give it time because when they ask, they just haven't been here for long. As it turns out, within a couple months they're gone. So, I'll say it once again: give it time. Don't think that I've forgotten about you, because like I said there will be a time when we'll need a new admin. Until then, however, I'll give you the next best thing: rollback permission. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 05:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought about it and, well, what the heck. I shouldn't hurt anything, so I'll allow you to become an admin. Just make sure that whatever you delete should be deleted. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, but even though I run the Wikia I'm not actually the owner. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon sprites Just a minute, let me make it so that it's easier to do... Also, regarding Eric, I'm not sure. I was never actually here when he was here. When he was running this Wiki, I was running another Nintendo one separate from Wikia. We got in quite a few arguments because he wanted to merge and I didn't because the site was littered (LITTERED) with Wikipedia copies and featured articles that were only around two paragraphs long. Eventually my site was infested with spambots and I didn't know what to do, so Angela offered to make me an admin here and merge the two sites. By then I had no other choice, but now that it's done I'm extremely glad that I did it. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 13:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't remember the last time I restored an image, but direct me to what you want to reupload and I'll see what I can do. If nothing ends up working you can head over to Wikia's community page and ask what to do on their forum there. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 20:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's weird. I just tried it and it worked fine. Give me a link to the image you want to be restored and I'll see if something is wrong. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 21:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I honestly don't think I'll be much help, but what I did was went to the page for the deleted file, and pressed "undelete edits" and then pressed restore. If that's what you're doing and it's still not working, I seriously advise that you go here ans ask them. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 22:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC)